


5 Times Asuka Gets Kissed (+1 He Gives)

by doubleactionstrike



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger | Burstosaur Squadron Abaranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleactionstrike/pseuds/doubleactionstrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses for Asuka (slight post-series spoilers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Asuka Gets Kissed (+1 He Gives)

1.

In the aftermath, Ryouga pulls Asuka aside.

“We thought you were gone!” he exclaims, voice choked with emotion. He holds Asuka close then reaches up to touch his face as if to make sure it’s really him. “Oh, Asuka…”

Asuka hugs him back. They press closer together without really meaning to, red on dusty black. Caught in the heat of the moment, Asuka lets his forehead dip down a little to rest against Ryouga’s; it’s more intimate than either of them intend but it’s nice. He hasn’t been held like this in a while. Rough hands hold him by the shoulders as Ryouga’s mouth comes up to press against his own.

Ryouga kisses like he does everything: a little clumsily, but with enough enthusiasm to make up for it.

\--

2.

Asuka barely crosses the threshold of the Dino House before the next Abaranger is on him. He's kicked off his shoes and started to follow Ryouga and Sanjyou to the counter when something barrels into his back.

“Welcome home-!”

Ranru holds Asuka from behind, her face buried into his worn jacket. She grips him around the waist like she’s afraid he’ll make an escape at the soonest opportunity. He half-twists around to greet her. “Ranru.”

Standing on the tip of her toes, Ranru pecks the nape of his neck. It’s a long stretch for her so she doesn’t hold the position for long.

“Don’t leave us again!” she huffs as she releases him. “We’re a team, aren’t we? Promise you won’t.”

He can’t guarantee anything like that, not with Dezumozorlya still out there, but she’s on the verge of tears and maybe that’s not what she needs to hear right now. “I promise.”

\--

3.

Ryouga and Emiri fix Asuka up as best as they can. They take turns cleansing his wounds with cool water and wrapping him in gauze, then replacing the gauze once the initial bleeding is through. He thinks that by the time they’re done he’ll be one of those things he saw on the picture box, the dead ones that can walk and live in pyramids.

“Ryouga, you missed one,” Mai scolds. She points at the tiny scrape on Asuka’s cheek. “I can fix it!”

Asuka holds Mai in his lap as she opens the Band-Aid. She sticks her tongue out in concentration and carefully places the jumbo-sized bandage over his cut.

“Now you’re all better!” She rubs her nose against his.

He’s seen her do that with Ryouga before. An ‘Eskimo kiss’ they call it. It seems like a strange kind of kissing to him, but then the people of Another Earth do a lot of things different from what he expects. He rubs her nose back as a thank-you for her help.

\--

4.

Sanjou is the most unexpected.

Asuka has only seen him emote during times when he’s under extreme emotional stress, like when the subject of his father is brought up. Sanjou must care more than Asuka realizes because his face is drawn as he settles Asuka on the mat. His voice shakes when he speaks Asuka’s name.

“Yes?”

Sanjou’s hands might possess magic, the way they put Asuka back together. Massaging up and down his back, those hands undo all of the knots of tension and lull him into a stupor.

Sanjou’s hold becomes looser and the rhythm of kneading falters as Asuka waits for a response. He feels a warm drip in the small of his back, but it’s not until he hears the undignified sniffling that he realizes Sanjou _really_ must care more than he lets on.

“...I won’t lose another friend,” Yukito finally says. His composure regained, he’s as unreadable as ever. Those hands hold Asuka in place as he kneels down on the floor beside the mat.

Suddenly Asuka is embarrassed about being shirtless, about the heat in his face and the warmth of Sanjou’s hands. He feels the wetness of Sanjou’s mouth on him cover where the tears had fallen. “We’re friends?”

“We’re friends,” Yukito murmurs against his skin. “So don’t fuck it up again.”

\--

5.

He breaks his promise in the end. He hopes Ranru will forgive him one day; Ryouga would, and maybe even Sanjou could. It’s bittersweet to be reunited with his family just as he’s settled into a new one.

But maybe there’s just a little more sweet on Dino Earth. When the two of them are finally alone Mahoro kisses Asuka like before they were married, like nothing has changed.

She nips his ears and against his throat. The side of his jaw, his chest, she kisses him in all the places where she knows he’s the most sensitive. He grips handfuls of her hair as she continues lower, moving from his chest and trailing down his abdomen. She comes to a stop only when she reaches the waistband of his pants.

Asuka closes his eyes as he settles back.

“Keep going,” he gasps. “Mahoro-”

She smiles into him and obliges.

\--

+1

They name her Mikoto, after Dr. Nakadai.

Asuka is delighted every time he sees her, holds her. Even though Mai had been six, when she was around Ryouga always lit up like it was the first time they met. Asuka hadn’t really understood why until now. He wants to still be that in love when Mikoto grows up, too.

She's a quiet baby. Although Mahoro probably appreciates the peace, sometimes Asuka wishes his daughter would fuss more, _need_ him more, so he can prove himself capable of caring for her. But sometimes he likes the peace, too, like when he rocks her.

Asuka plays the harmonica for Mikoto, watching for her reactions. She responds well, giggling at all the right parts, and Asuka is so overcome with affection he puts the instrument down to pick her up instead. “You like it?”

She squirms, fussy now that the music has stopped, and he laughs.

“I’ll play for you as much as you like.” He blows a kiss between her eyes. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't quite remember a lot of this arc so if a few details seem off it's because I fudged 'em ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


End file.
